Barney Goes to School credits
Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney Goes to School" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Garry Potts Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Becky Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Voices for "Goldilocks & The Three Bears" - Bob West * 1990 Talent Search Winners: Christina Bass, Michael Bertolino, Jenilee Candari, Jana Evans, A.J. Schrader * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Story by: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Deborra Bruce Murphy, Dennis DeShazer * Script by: Frank Olsen * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Director: Genia Christine * Set Design & Construction: Jess Nelson * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Billy Velten * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: David Boothe * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Make-Up: Nena Smarz * Scenic Design & Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: Phill Fulton * Best Boy: David Adams * Electrician: Homer Martin * Grip: Burton Knight * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Chyron Operator: Nancy Breedlove * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Swing Crew: Raphael Aquilar, Blass Gutuirez, Santiago Molina * Craftservices: Lisa Escaloni * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Barney's Hat Designer: Susie Thennes * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton Kids Chorus - Directed by: Larry Haron * "I Wish There Were School Everyday" by: Deborra Bruce Murphy & Bob Singleton * "Alphabet Chant" by Deborra Bruce Murphy * "There are 7 Days in a Week" (Lyrics), "Weather Riddle Song", "The Shape Song" (Lyrics), "Hug a Color" (Lyrics), "What I Want to Be", "Three Bears" © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Alligator Pie" by Dennis Lee from Alligator Pie by Dennis Lee · published by Macmillan of Canada © Dennis Lee * Special Thanks To The Black-Eyed Pea Restaurants, Harvey Hotel - Plano, Texas * The Following Schools & Teachers: ** A.C. Story Elementary, Allen, Texas - Nancy Berg ** Country Day School, Allen, Texas - Judy Pate ** Lovejay Elementary, Lucas, Texas - Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen ** Rountree Elementary, Allen, Texas - Vickie Kivell * Children's Artwork Courtesy of Country Day School * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Kids Edutainment Video Category:The Lyons Group Category:Barney Home Video Category:Video Credits Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Disney Channel